


Take Me With You

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juli meets Gerard during the making of their first album. They wind up getting very trashed, waking up in a bed together and spending endless hours together after that. Is love in the air?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Take Me With You by Secondhand Serenade

Her eyes flickered open as her surroundings came into focus last nights events played over in her. Groaning she rolled over and realized the bed next to her was occupied. Looking down she was relieved to find that she was fully clothed. She closed eyes again, the pounding behind her eyes was killing her and that was when she really remembered last night. Her eyes opened quickly and she looked at the man lying next to her. It was him. How did she end up here, with him? She rubbed the sleep out of her face with her hands. This was the last place she ever thought that she would be. The last fucking place in the whole fucking world.

"Good morning," he said inaudibly because his face was half in the pillow.

She turned and looked at him. "Gerard, what am I doing here? I don't belong here."

He moved his head off the pillow. "Why don't you?"

"Gerard," she placed her hand on his cheek, "why do you have to be so goddamned breathtaking?"

He blushed, "I'm not really just look at me. I am slobbering mess. I am actually not sure which one of us was more sloppy drunk."

"I don't usually get that sloppy drunk and I'm paying for it today."

"Does your head hurt?" He reached out and touched it and she nodded her reply. "Let's get something to eat and you will feel better, I promise." He said smiling.

A few hours later, they were backstage at the next venue and they were laughing with each other.

"So, my favorite color is blue."

"You're a blue vampire," she said curling her nose.

He laughed, "no, I never said that."

"But you're totally a vampire though."

"I like vampires, yes, but no I'm not one."

"Well, that sucks then for you because well I only date vampires."

"What the fuck?" He said laughing harder.

She shrugged and looked at Frank who was laughing too. Mikey was there too, sitting awkwardly in the background butlaughing too. "All this time I thought you were all vampires. I was living in a lie." She couldn't hold it anymore and laughed with them.

"You keep that up and I'm going to bite you like a vampire would," Gee said shaking his head and laughing. Frank got up still laughing and shaking his head, Mikey followed suit as they walked the door. "I sing in the shower too does that make me some kind of merman."

When he said he'd bite her, the smile had escaped her face. "Doesn't everybody sing in the shower?"

"Maybe, but not all them want to sing to you."

She swallowed hard. "What?"

"What's wrong, Juli?" The smile fading from his face as he asked.

"You're so willing to just be with me."

He shook his head. "Why are you afraid? You know I can see right through that tough facade, you can't fool me."

"Gee, I don't have anything to hid, your just so smart and everything is so uncertain."

"Juls, life is uncertain but I love talk to you. We've been talking for hours and hours and it's not enough."

"You guys will probably be this huge gigantic band and I'm just going to be me. I don't want to get in the way of your hopes and your dreams."

He smiled and stroked her cheek with his hand. "You give me hope that I even have a future, I want to be apart of your hopes and I want to be the one in dreams."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Take me with you."

He smiled. "You want to come on the tour with me."

"Yes, unless that was a bit forward."

He chuckled, "no, my love it's not." He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm already falling in love with you, it's hard not to."

She searched his eyes and all she saw was what she had always wanted to see in another individuals, as more tears fell from her eyes. "I love you too," she said knowing that what she saw in his eyes was her future and she knew as he wrapped his arms around her that Gerard Way was now hers now and forever.


End file.
